Return of the Nerd
by Sabbedoria
Summary: A Claudia/Todd Fan Fiction


"Will you please tell me?" The Man on the small screen begged

"For the last time, no." Said a girl. She had red hair with a purple streak at the front, she sat lounged on a chair, her legs on the table of the office, stacks of paper everywhere.

She read a thick book, while obviously conversing to a man, speaking to her via a small screen on a small device on the desk, near a large computer.

"Why won't you tell me where Artie hid the cookies?"

"Because Leena will be annoyed if she catches you ferreting around in the kitchen of the B 'n B." The girl sighed.

"Please, Claudia..." The man whined

"Have you asked Myka?" Claudia asked him, impatiance in her voice.

"Why should I ask Myka? She wont tell me anyway."

"Because that way, if you ask her and she tells you and you get in trouble, I won't either. neither will she. Artie is kinda scared of her. And I really don't want to be doing inventory for three weeks." She flipped the page of her book.

"What are you reading anyway?" Asked the man

"Harry Potter." She said nonchalantly.

"Ooh! Which one?" He asked exitedly, craning his neek to see.

"Number Seven. Now will you leave me, I am on Warehouse duty for the night and I wanna finish this." She motioned to the book.

He whined for a little bit until Claudia pressed a button the the Farnsworth, darkening the screen untill nothing could be seen.

She tapped her foot for a littl while, reading. She gave up and put the book down with a huff.

"Where's H.G, at least she'll help me with inventory."

She got up from her chair and shuffled aroun the papers on the desk until she came across a small black globe. She fumbled with it untill finally pressing a button. A Woman appeared in a flick of light, she wore pants and a blouse, with and old fashioned hairstyle. She appeared startled for a second but composed herself quickly, a warm smile on her face when she noticed Claudia

"Hey H.G." Chirped Claudia

"Good Day, Claudia. How are you dear?"

"I'm bored and on duty. Keep me company whilst I do the inventory?"

"I do not really have another entertaining option, and I do not mind helping you. I might teach you a few things about some of them."

"Sounds cool."

Claudia grabbed the farnsworth off the desk. _Just in case something happens_. She added as an afterthought. Her and H.G proceeded to leave the office and wander the aeles, inspecting the junk on it's shelves, H.G looking at them inquisitively

"This is Galilaeo's Telescope. I snagged this one in my first year. Kept teleporting people to wherever they pointed the scope to. Caused an awful mess." H.G said

Claudia ticked something on her clipboard and kept walking. "Well at least it's still here."

"Ah, Hippocrate's bathtub. I remeber this being here when I came. If you sat in it, it made you drop any religion or god or superstition you clung too. Because quite a bother after a while. It is actually also why a great deal of people are atheists these days."

A buzzing sound errupted from Claudia's pocket and she almost dropped her Clipboard trying to retrive it.

"Hold this." She told HG, dropping the clipboard just aboove where her hands were extended

That may not a good-" The clipboard fell through H.G's outstretched arms. "-Idea."

"Sorry." Claudia said, fishing the farnsworth and opening it.

"S'up bro?" she asked Pete, when his face appeared on her screen

"Leena wants to talk to you." He said quickly, shoving the screen to face Leena's face

"S'up Leena?"

"Hey Claudia.." Leena said slowly

"That's a scary tone." Said Cladia hesitantly

"Can you come over the B'n'B?"

"What's this about, who'll be on duty."

"Artie'll swap, just get here. We're all fine." She smiled, but it wasn't convincing

Her screen went blank and she turned to H.G

"What was that all about?"

"No idea, my dear. You'd better see what they want."

"Fine. Cna you stay out of you 8-Ball and chill here?"

"I can not really do anything my current state, but I shall keep watch."

"Thanks, H.G, you're the best." Claudia Chirped, picking up the clipboard and running out.

"Good luck, dear."

Claudia disregarded this and exited the Warehouse, jumping into her Prius. She bought one just like Steve's so she didn't have to rely on him all the time. He was currently at some famliy reunion.

Pete was waiting outside th when she arrived. He yelled something to someone inside and pulled a straight face.

"Hey Claud," he said nonchalantly when she got out, locking her car. She could tell something was up.

"Hey Pete, what's up?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh, you know, nothing really." He said strangly, walking into the hall of th with her. "But... you have a visitor."

"Oh?" She said, relived. "Is it Dougie? or Josh? Dwayne? I thought band practice was cancelled."

"No." His voice was strangled.

She stepped into the living room to be greeted by Leena, Myka and Artie.

"Claud, there is someone here to see you." Artie growled.

From the kitchen stepped a young man, about twenty three or so, a little older than Claudia herself. He was quite tall and held himself awkardly. He was cute and nerdy, thin square glasses perched on his nose. He smiled a half smile.

"Hey Claudiola."

"Todd?"


End file.
